


Remember How You Made Me Crazy

by NidoranDuran



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Deepthroating, F/M, Face-Fucking, Gangbang, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Sluttification, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Rhea has brought Byleth, Ingrid, and Dorothea with her on her annual summer trip to a distant beach town, where she has a surprise waiting for the girls: the real goal of this trip is to be freely enjoyed in public by the people of this town, and to have her companions for this trip fall in love with her public sex fascination too. Anonymous commission.
Kudos: 44





	Remember How You Made Me Crazy

"Come on, both of you," Dorothea sighed, sipping at her tea, eyes trying not to roll too hard back but threatening to spill out of her head. "We have nothing but opportunity today. Lady Rhea is away, and we're in a tropical paradise full of men who are just waiting for the chance to meet women as beautiful as we are. Does the idea of finding Mister Right mean nothing to you?"

"Mister Right isn't going to be the man on the beach who keeps sizing you up and imagining what you'd look like without your bikini on," Ingrid remarked, dry and bitter as she took a form to the tart before her.

"If he doesn't want to see these perfect breasts enough to use his imagination, then he's not the man for me." Dorothea remained playful and wry through this all, smile bright. "What about you, Professor? Do you see the value in hitting that beach after we finish and finding some men? They don't even need to be there for a lifelong commitment. I think an afternoon would be enough for me to get to know and appreciate a whole lot of the guys out there. We can get rid of them before Rhea comes back."

The only thing that could get much response out of Byleth in this state was the pie slice she had before her, the slightest smile across her face as she ate. But Dorothea's antics did little to sway her. "I would rather not attract any more attention."

"In that bikini?" Dorothea laughed. She sized Byleth up again. "I know Lady Rhea gave it to you as a gift, but if I didn't think that sounded insane for the archbishop, I'd say she put you in that thing to make you look more appealing to men on the beach. Or to herself." She muttered that last bit as she got her teacup to her lips, hiding her snicker.

Rhea took annual vacations off to a beachside town, and always brought with her a handpicked selection of some of the hardest workers among the students or the monastery staff, for whatever that meant. This year, it was Byleth, Dorothea, and Ingrid who came along with her. Rhea splurged on buying each woman new beachwear of their choice when she arrived. Dorothea went with a black and pink ensemble, a top with lacy under trim that she was delighted to find could contain her ample chest and emphasize it for all the lucky eyes to behold. And she was eager to keep those lucky eyes craving. A black, barely-more-than-string bottom piece was hidden happily under a silken wrap that she tied elegantly over her hips, leaving one sleek leg bared and completely on offer. A black hat with flowers and open-toed pink heels completed her gorgeous ensemble, and she had everyone eyeing her.

Ingrid was the least busty of all the four women going, which played a part in making her choose something a little more conservative. The store had swimsuits all a bit racier than she would have liked, but the one she felt the most comfortable in, A sea green outfit with darker green accents held her chest without drawing too much attention to it, hiding any hint of a cleavage line that simply wasn't worth bothering with. The tight, shorts-like bottom piece did not give her as much as she would have liked, but it covered her taut ass--if only barely--and rose high enough to not be leaving any untoward peeks. It left her taut midsection and her long legs mostly bare, and she'd settled on some heeled sandals that had a strong base on them, not wishing to walk on a precise point on the sand. Not for anything.

Byleth didn't choose hers. Rhea had the perfect idea of one to match the elegant white ensemble she'd received years ago from the place she took them, and it covered significantly less than Rhea's did. The cups of the bikini top did a good job of emphasizing and perking up her ample chest, with thin straps doing little work to keep them in place; it all fed up to a black collar piece with chain trim and a shark tooth gem that she found herself fond of, a pink feather dangling over her midsection to add a little more flair. The bikini bottoms were small, barely covering much and leaving her ass mostly exposed. Her black sandal heels came up her calf with a lacy trim. She found it nice. It was all a bit more indecent and open than she would have chosen herself, but she did find space in an extraneous strap to set a dagger for decoration, at which point she felt confident in it. A red flower in her hair added a little extra something. It didn't matter if people stared; she wasn't going to be positively receptive to anything from anybody.

"If you want to go find boys and waste an afternoon of our vacation having casual sex right under the archbishop's nose, nothing is stopping you," Ingrid muttered. "It's embarrassing, and I can't promise I'll lie for you. But you can do it."

Nothing was going to make Dorothea experience shame in this state. "What fun is having a man fill me up if I'm not side by side with you while it happens? And then, when you're shaky and full of cum, you ask if I'll eat it out of you, climb onto my face, and ride me while a boy fucks your ass. It'd be perfect, Ingrid, come on."

"Why would I ever want that?" Ingrid poked harder with her fork at her food, struggling and shivering as she felt the pressures rise up through her. Her cheeks flared up hot and sudden, and she wanted nothing more than to slip away.

"You don't need to fight it. I see how your cheeks are getting, I think you'd love to be in the middle of me and some hunky stud wh--"

"Dorothea." Said only her name. It was a blunt swing down of the blade over this line of conversation, and it made Dorothea recoil back a little bit. The blunt intensity and authority Byleth was capable of sometimes always hit her students by surprise.

But Dorothea couldn't not slip in the little passing remark of, "I'd eat the cum out of your pussy, too." But it was defanged. A bit more distant. "But where do you think Rhea went off to, anyway? There can't be too many places to retreat to in a town like this. And who needs a vacation away from her vacation?"

As the girls mused over it, the sound of distant commotion stirred them away from their time eating and indulging. Their eyes all began to drift toward the source of the Nosie, confused and intrigued by the noise. "Is something happening?" Ingrid asked, noticing a big crowd of people. They were watching something that approached from what was still vaguely behind a building, drawing steadily closer and intriguing the girls, who watched with bated breath to discover what awaited them.

Which made it an almost mind-blowing surprise when Lady Rhea strode out into view, wearing only her heeled sandals, a necklace, and the flowers in her hair she had set in that morning. Her white beachwear had all been discarded, but she wore a different kind of white; streaks of semen all over her body, dripping from her pussy as she walked forward, ample breasts heaving, hips swaying, her plump ass rocking back and forth with each step. Her eyes scanned along the area, inadvertently right over the girls, as she sought an interested party.

One man approached, loudly proclaiming, "I've waited all year for you to come back around!" as he fished his cock out of his pants. The three girls let out shocked gasps as they watched him approach, and they had no frame of reference for how to feel or what to expect Rhea to do, but they knew that sinking to her knees was not the one they could have ever guessed.

But she did. "It's nice to see you again. I do wish I could come more often." Her fingers grasped his cock, and with and eager push down, she took his cock into her mouth, knees shifting atop the cobblestone road in search of a comfortable position to settle into. While she did so, she worked her head back and forth in the cock in steady, greedy motions, tending to the dick before her and giving in to the messy pleasure of sucking a man's cock in plain, public view. Indecent and wild and completely detached from sense, servicing in greedy spirals of intent and heat while she wound up for this bliss, servicing the cock in steady motions and sloppy devotion.

"What is she doing?" Ingrid asked. "That can't really be Lady Rhea. She would never--"

"The archbishop is a freak," Dorothea squealed, the audible excitement in her voice almost making the other girls' ears hurt.

Byleth remained silent. She just watched. Confused and unsure what to think, she was full of questions. Full of concerns. Full of a myriad of worries she was struck by, and she didn't know how to respond to any of it.

Rhea's head bobbed as she slurped on his cock, not just taking it into her mouth but working on it like a pro. She had a confident handle on what she was doing and put every bit of intent and focus she had in the matter into tending to the shaft, losing herself to the desire and the delight she craved most. It was all too much to handle, an excessive rush of pulsing desire and heat that kept hitting her, sending cravings surging through her. She was unstoppable now. Driven. With each motion of her head, Rhea gave up to the cocks whatever they wanted, unashamed of her desires and of the pleasures burning through her as she pushed on.

People watched in awe. Musing about it. The girls heard someone ask if that really the archbishop. Off in the distance, more men began to approach, cocks out and waiting for a chance to take her. It was an insane treatment, one that stood in stark contrast to just about everything they understood, and the girls couldn't believe their eyes. Couldn't deal with what they saw, as her hands reached between her legs and she visibly worked with hers needy fingers at rubbing her pussy, desperately pursuing a senseless plunge into pleasures that couldn't be contained. Rhea kept sucking, fingering herself in open view, leaving no doubt about how much she relished in this.

"Your mouth is always so good!" the man howled. He seized the back of her head, tugging her deeper down his cock and firing off a load down her throat, leaving Rhea to shiver in delight as he painted the lining of her throat with his seed, leaving her a mess before he drew her back. "Have at her, boys. Her body is amazing."

More men were right up behind Rhea. She was quick to accept their attention, as one slipped underneath her and she sat her round ass down onto his cock, starting to ride him reverse cowgirl while accepting the other man's cock nestling between her breasts. She put herself to work at pleasuring both of them in earnest, indulging up and down both dicks at once with the steady and careless joy of service to them both. She was devoted, ready, caring only for these men’s pleasure in a way that all seemed a little too driven and wild and oversexed to really be Rhea, and yet there was no chance it could be anybody else. It was a beautiful sort of madness, a depraved rush of all the most shameless sensations hitting hard, hitting harder. Demanding too much to believe.

All three girls were up at the same time. Curiosity got the better of them, even Byleth. Different emotions underscored the curiosity. Excitement for Dorothea, confusion for Byleth, outrage for Ingrid. But what mattered was their mutual approach, the trio all seeking answers. "Lady Rhea?" Byleth asked, standing ahead of the others, drawing her attention.

"Byleth! Students! Nngh, I'm sorry. Yes, hello. Byleth, Dorothea, Ingrid. You probably have a lot of questions.” She didn't stop riding the cock in her ass. Didn’t stop working her breasts up and down the cock in front of her. She faced them, but did nothing to hold back the wild thrills of her lust getting to her. "And I should answer them, I imagine. The truth is, my vacations here are to a remote location where I can indulge in things that I simply could never back at the monastery. Wandering the beach and the streets of this town as a naked slut and letting men use me however they want is the real reason for my vacation." Rhea did her best to hide her smile, and to hide that it was also the reason she had pulled them here.

"I knew it!" Dorothea gasped. "You really are into some messed up stuff. I'm so happy."

"This is so inappropriate. I don't know what to say." Ingrid was less than pleased.

"I know how this sounds, but I promise, it is much more enjoyable than you would think it is. The--nngh, fuck." Rhea's voice struggled to hold steady as her hastening slams down the cock in her ass pushed on faster. She couldn't contain herself here, losing ground to the joys of letting go, the pleasures of giving up fully to desire beyond her understanding, and she found herself unable to care about self-control in this state. "It's so freeing. It deals with a year's worth of stresses so well every time. Please, join me here." She cried out in bliss as her orgasm followed, as she took a load of cum into her ass and another all over her ample chest, driven into a state of hunger and frenzy too deep to believe, wanting to let herself give up fully. She was helpless, driven so full of dizzy needs and desires, and she looked with smoldering certainty toward the younger trio.

"I don't need to hear another word." Dorothea swayed forward, untying the silk wrap from her waist and tossing it aside, fingers hooking into the barely-present strings of her bikini bottom as she pushed it down her legs. "Which of you hunks wants to be the man who gives this gorgeous girl her first time out in public?'

"Dorothea, no!" Ingrid gasped. More for pure shock and frustration than out o any desire to keep her from doing this, as she watched two men approach her, fingers tugging in her hair and guiding her down to bend forward. Before anything could be done to stop this, Dorothea received cocks into her mouth and her pussy at the same time, hit with swells of pressure and excitement that left her hopeless and wanton, starting to feel the hard slams back and forth of cocks filling her up at either end. "This is insane."

But Dorothea was having the item of her life. She held onto the hips of the man who started to plunder her mouth and her throat, delighting in the treatment of hard shoves forward, and she didn't try to hide her delight at the prospect of being taken like this. She was so full of need, so greedy and hot and incapable of controlling herself now, and she didn't care about anything even adjacent to restraint, she just wanted dick. Bucking between their thrusts and taking them to the hilt inside of either hole, Dorothea felt ready to ride out the most wild and shameless of pleasures, on the war path now and incapable of holding back.

Off to the side, Rhea had kept on the same men but switched holes around, now sitting her pussy down onto one thick cock while the other moved from her chest to her mouth. Her head rocked along in desperate delight, and from up close, Byleth and Ingrid got to watch in dismay at just how sloppy Rhea sucked cock, letting thick strands of spit coat the dick she worked over, even as they snapped down and landed onto her heaving chest, even as she drooled on it. She looked elated, eyes soft and half-lidded through the wild delirium of giving in. Helpless, feverish need and hopeless lust kept her wanton and unable to control herself, and knowing that Dorothea had joined her proved all the encouragement she needed.

A standing spitroast right in plain view of a bunch of strangers was the sort of insane pleasure that Dorothea really had no idea how she was supposed to want to contain. She was full of confused, compromising pulses of need, so many flares raw, wicked lust that hit just right and left her frantically trying to make sense of her needs for more, jerking back and forth through so much wild pleasure and fever that it didn't make sense to her. Everything about this treatment brought on waves of crushing desire and delight, and once she got started, she found herself unable to stop. The men kept fucking her, and she was overjoyed to give in to it, happily letting the thrusts hasten her steady descent toward ruin. She was dizzy, she was baffled, and yet all she wanted was more.

The flood of cum into her holes added to that. Dorothea shrieked out in surprise, body bucking back and forth through so much desire and so much need that she was a bit startled by the idea of trying to handle all of it. She drew back, letting the cum splatter all over her face as she looked toward Ingrid and Byleth. "This feels fucking amazing!" she gasped, drunk and dizzy and unable to control herself now. She craved more. She needed it. Nothing was going to keep her from her indulgence now. "You two need to try this. Please, Lady Rhea is right, this is amazing."

Pulling back with cum drooling out of her mouth as she shook from the wake of her own orgasm, Rhea added on to this, calling out to the crowd. "Please, show these two the light." She was happy, drunk on cock and right where she belonged. "My 'friends'. Help these girls understand."

Both Byleth and Ingrid were startled enough by the words that they didn't have much of a chance to immediately pull back from things. Didn't have the awareness of everything conspiring against them, but hands seized both girls from behind. Ingrid's shorts came down as she was tugged up into the air, gasping in confusion as a strong, somewhat portly fisherman hauled her up off of her feet and into a full nelson position, claiming her pussy with a stroke and making her shriek. "Wait!" Ingrid cried out, and that distraction helped make Byleth helpless too, against a tug of her arms behind her back into a prison guard position fucking of her own.

Neither girl was ready for the slam of strangers' thick cocks inside of their pussies, greedy shoves forward and filled them with a mess of cloying, wicked heat, of dizzy frenzy and panic. They were stuck there now, both crying out in confusion as they felt the wild, feverish motions of their vaginas being used by these strangers. By men they didn't know. It was every reason to be concerned, to cry out in shock, but neither was in a position to do much about it, neither was able to handle these pleasures in the form they took, neither was ready to actually make sense of it all. These pleasures just happened, storming through their bodies and imposing their harsh and merciless treatments.

Confused cries of pleasure hit as both girls ended up shocked, watching as Rhea and Dorothea got to pushed back to back and filled up with cock too, now all four of the girls who had come here on vacation from the monastery sharing in wild, reckless motions. The pleasure swelled beyond sense, unreasonable pulses of want that hit them all hard and fast. No time to deal with their thoughts; Rhea and Dorothea provided a view of surrender to the pleasures, and as they stared, Byleth getting bent forward and tugged back, Ingrid folded in half and used like she weighed nothing, there simply didn't feel like a damn thing that could be done.

"Doesn't it feel amazing?" Rhea asked, staring at the two as she got filled, hands reaching back to clasp in with Dorothea's. Little gestures of affection toward the brunette showed off what they could have been enjoying, showed off a frenzied warmth and hunger that had she knew from experience of bringing girls with her to the beach would get them to melt, to help make it more acceptable. More appealing. "You can join us if you'd like. We have all day ahead of us. Days still to our vacation, and we can let these men use our bodies through every moment we want of it!"

The compromising, almost corruptive fire of Rhea's words added to the pleasure to make something neither Byleth nor Ingrid was ready for. Ingrid's face twisted in confused swells of guilty delight, while Byleth, rocky as she remained, had colour in her cheeks and a shameless pulse of complete confusion. It was a disaster, but a disaster that felt so powerful and so frantic that it couldn't be stopped now. They were helpless against it, wanting to let themselves give up, too. At least, some corner of them did, and it grew more firm and convincing by the second, loud and demanding and plunging them into a pleasure they weren’t ready for in any way. 

Slammed down onto the huge cocks and filled up with hot, ruinous creampies, the girls were fucked to orgasms so powerful that in one singular sweep of sensation, they found themselves unable to think straight, giving up and screaming out with want, burning through pleasure and need so powerful and so weird that it had them convinced. Had their boundaries worn down and overwhelmed, so that by the time they stumbled forward and into the arms of the waiting, loose women ready to receive them, it was too late. Byleth met Rhea's lips, Ingrid met Dorothea's, and the wild descent into crushing bliss began in earnest for all of them.

Ingrid pulled back from Dorothea and reached for a pair of cocks. She hadn't really meant, to, but as her hands both found dicks, she grasped them, deciding to simply go with things as she turned around and sank to her knees. "I've never done this before, please be patient," she pleaded, pumping along them both and starting up with a confused and shaky push into pleasuring them both. She took one of them into her mouth, a little clumsy and unsure of herself, but she was prepared. Ready. The focus and the heat all hit her with spikes of something compromised and unsure, but she was ready to do her part, ready to push on firmer and give in to demands upon her, the pulse of wild need that wanted her to give up everything.

Sucking a pair of cocks off in ready motions was easier than she expected it to be. She found herself in a nice groove, sucking one down and then switching over to the other one, never leaving either man wanting for too long. Deft switches over and the pace of her hands lovingly at work on their cocks kept these strangers from complaining, with Ingrid a bit baffled as she knelt there, wearing only her top and the ribbon and flower she had tied into her hair. She was a bit unsure how to deal with all of this, but she found herself ready to learn, confusing as this was. Her eyes looked inquisitively up toward the men, seeking approval and seeking guidance, and she found herself on the right path to getting all of that.

When they came, it was all over her face and into her golden hair. Ingrid wasn't ready for the flood of hot spunk to follow, the ropes of jizz to splatter all over her cut features, which scrunched up at the feeling of all that thick, warm, slimy mess. "Wow," she whined. "I got two men off at once. I can't believe I... I'm doing this." She looked up at them all, full of question and unsure she wanted answers. "Did I do well?'

"You're going to make a great slut," one of them said, and it should have been an infuriating insult, but for some reason Ingrid found herself at peace with the sentiment.

With hands on her arms, Rhea happily found herself bent forward in the same prison guard position that Byleth succumbed to, wanting to feel that ferocity too, but she had something else to delight in as another cock shoved into her mouth. With the girls all giving in, she didn't need her honeyed tongue anymore for anything other than licking all over a cock fucking her mouth with shallow, waiting strokes. She kept expecting him to do deeper, but she didn't worry about the way he took his time, focusing where she could on simply licking all over the shaft, tending to his every want as best she could, slithering and adoring, letting the pleasure rise. He throbbed in her mouth, and she knew he'd give up in time.

"This ass is perfect," groaned the man who fucked her from behind, unable to stop staring at her fat ass as it shook from the force of his merciless thrusts. He was enthralled, wanting to keep the pleasure going, wanting to savour the chaos and the wickedness of giving in to all of it, thrown into a state of need and fever from which he couldn't pull back from. He just stared, ogled her, delighted in admiring her body and every curve suddenly weaponized for raw indecency. Rhea was happy to add to it, wiggling her hips, shoving back to meet him and hasten his rushes forward. Any praise paid to her backside, even verbal, kept her wound up and happy.

The man fucking her pussy didn't give Rhea any surprises when he pulled out of her spasming pussy and came all over her ass, letting his load out all across her cheeks. She moaned around the cock, plunging into her own orgasm as she gave in to it all, plunged into ecstasy, but she didn't expect the dick to then shove forward. He waited until the very last second to penetrate her throat, firing off a load directly down her gullet and into her stomach, as she flailed and shivered about in wild delight, a feverish mess of cloying lust and panic that left her dizzy and overjoyed.

"I didn't know I'd be having this much fun today!" Dorothea gasped, as she jerked back and forth between the fat cocks drilling her ass and her pussy at the same time. She'd thrown her bikini top away, breasts now wild and free as she got pounded, grabbing hold of a pair of cocks in her face and jerking them off. Not sucking on them, as much as she wanted to; she needed to speak up and express all her desires much more prominently. "I figured I might be able to pick up a boy on the beach, but I never thought I'd get my hands on four at once! And you're all such a handful. A real date with any of you would be great, but four of you... Nngh, I love this!"

All the wild panic and heat behind these motions became more drastic by the second. Dorothea moved quicker, letting the drilling of her holes feed the volume of her cries and all the dirty words she spun, but the dirtier she talked, the harder the men fucked, keeping her trapped in a mad cycle back and forth, a raw pulse of panicked lust that continued to leave her insatiable, feeling like she wasn't able to control her wild rush to the bottom. Hotter and quicker she moved, need surfing across her and leaving her unable to think clearly, just needing more. Just living it. It didn't matter how much everything was off the rails; Dorothea found a new delight and she wasn't letting go of it.

"Make me cum harder than any other guy I've fucked before, please," she whined, needy and feverish back and forth as she gave up to the pleasures and the needs that she craved, helpless pulses of want that wouldn't let up on her. She kept moving, heaving, thrashing, giving in fully to the pleasure and the want of pure surrender. As the cocks shoved into her and fired off their loads, she screamed out louder, jerking the cocks off and letting the eruption of messy ropes of cum all over her face add on to the commotion, to a pleasure Dorothea was already hooked on and thoroughly devoted to.

Byleth had on her face a very placid look of acceptance and readiness, even while she was getting manhandled hard. She rode one man's lap, hips hard at work, guided on by his hands upon them to keep riding his thick shaft and him down deep. Another man stood ibn front of her, squishing her ample breasts together and thrusting into them as her bikini top lay on the ground beside her. Finally, her head was turned to the side, and feverish thrusts down her throat inflicted upon her the reckless thrill of as much pleasure as could be mustered. There was simply no time to contain these emotions, no time to hold onto anything resembling sense now. And she was having a blast doing it.

She just didn't look like it. Even with a cock hammering down her gullet, making her choke and struggle through so much more raw, chaotic panic than she could handle, Byleth held firm and did little to show off how much anything effected her. She just hung there, taking the thrusts and accepting them as though they were a fact of life. It was the oddest sight, one of the men asking, "Is she okay?" even while he kept thrusting between her tits, using her body even as she continued to seemingly go through the motions. It was weird, but it was hot, and that was about all he needed to know, as he toyed with her nipples and used her more firmly, as exploring the pleasures and the chaos that plunged this whole situation down ever further into ruin.

Whatever doubts there rightfully were about Byleth and her enjoyment all vanished as she came. Her head draw back from the cock slamming into her throat, and she let out a shaky, deep moan of pleasure that couldn't be ignored, a rain of cum all over her face leaving her hot and desperate, eyes shutting tight as her orgasm rocked her. She took another load all over her chest, and as her pussy clenched down tightly, she milked a third load from the cock fucking her pussy, leaving nobody unsure if she was enjoying all this, as she trembled and heaved through a delirious, ragged mess of panting bliss. 

"You understand now," Rhea said, looking upon all three ragged, delighted, cum-splattered girls. "I am glad. My vacation is always enjoyable, but it is much more fun when I have people to share it with." She walked from girl to girl, caressing them, encouraging them. When she got last to Ingrid, she undid the cinch on her top and tugged it off of her, throwing it to the ground and leaving it there. "Come with me, my dears. We shall walk proudly through the streets, letting people ogle our beauty, and having our fun where we wish to find it."

All three girls rose, and began to follow Rhea. Where they had been wearing swimsuits, now they all wore little to nothing. They all had their sandal heels on, as did Rhea, thankfully. Dorothea had only her choker and her frantically-readjusted hat left. Ingrid wore the flower and teal ribbon in her hair. Byleth's choker, the red flower in her hair, and the band around her hips that still held a dagger proved all she needed, as they walked side by side together. Ingrid tried not to worry about how much she failed to stack up to her three busty companions, moving with them and accepting her beauty all the same. Perhaps she was even more striking for being a more taut and built girl with a somewhat sturdier frame. She lacked Rhea's plump ass, but she had broad hips and a toned butt to keep eyes on her, to find something to stand up to.

As the four strode through the streets of the town and on toward the beach, they continued to draw plenty of eyes. One naked, beautiful woman drenched in cum was a spectacle. Four of them was a once in a lifetime sight. Or at least, once a year; plenty of eyes spent more time admiring the younger women with Rhea, knowing that the archbishop was an annual fixture here, but always curious to see who joined her. In short order, the ego swell of striding proudly around with their naked bodies being admired and their sexuality completely in their hands left them feeling powerful, confident and certain of themselves, more with each step. In little but heels and a few fringe accessories, they were open and on offer, and they didn't shy away from attention that was much more physical than simply being watched.

Getting pushed up against a wall, Ingrid shakily confessed, "I want you to cum inside," before the cock was even inside of her. She held her hands firm against the wall, getting slammed into her from behind. After that first creampie, she found herself a bit compromised, needy. Almost addicted now to the thill and craving more of it. Wild thrusts forward imposed a reckless rush of pleasure and heat upon her, a thrill driven by the desire to give her exactly what she craved, shameless pulses of want. "I've never known it before, but I--I love it when men cum inside. And I don't want to feel a cock pull out of me again. Please, use me all you want to, and then fill me."

"Cute words from a slut who's ready to accept it," the man in her ear growled. Second time she was called a slut. Second time it turned her on. Ingrid wasn't able to fight against the reality of these frantic emotions as they burned through her. She gave up to it, shaky and helpless in the thrill of accepting exactly what hit her, knowing she was so much better off for letting the pleasures consume her, letting these joys keep rocking her and leaving her senseless. The cum filled her up, made her gasp and writhe as he pumped her womb with a fresh shot of seed, and it only confirmed to Ingrid how sorely she needed to keep letting these pleasures rule her.

A man came up from behind Byleth, bending her very abruptly forward but gripping her hair for leverage, tugging back on it as he shoved into her ass from behind. "How's that feel?" he groaned, receiving a bit of a wince and a grunt from the usually stern woman, who found that there was only so much she could keep control of her emotions and hold back these unruly pulses of heat. The inevitable flare and reality of this pleasure was one where she wasn't ready to hold back the pleasures. struggling to contain desires and needs that kept on hitting her, kept plunging her into confusion and delirium, needing to hold onto herself as best she could while continuing to lose more and more ground to this mess.

"It feels incredible," she whined, biting her lip and pressing her round ass back against his thrusts. She couldn't fight it. She wasn’t able to make heads or tails of the situation upon her, the rush of mess and panic and fever that held her. She was in a position now of pure joy, one where she needed to just unravel, letting herself lose control and loving every second of being filled up. Cum filled her ass, pushed her into a throbbing mess of an anal orgasm, one that had her loud and needy and vocal in her desire for more, and she knew her day was going to leave her a wreck by the end of it.

"Well of course you can fuck these tits!" Dropping to her knees, Dorothea happily squished her plump breasts together as a cock slipped up through them. She looked down in delight, marveling at the unruly cock that managed to push up from the top of her ample cleavage. "So big! I've never seen a man more deserving of even more than my breasts before." With a hungry whine, she pushed forward, starting to lick at the head of his cock as it thrust upward, catching it with her tongue and indulging in the mess of lust and want that kept hitting her. Dorothea was prepared to take this as far as she could. To keep giving in, no matter what it took.

"Glad we've got some service whores back after all this time," the man groaned. "This town waits for you every year." He didn't hold back his thrusts, and Dorothea was thankful for that, even as she gained a little bit more insight into the weird reality of this town and how they worked, how all these pleasures worked. It was a shock to her, but one that she found herself happy to roll with, giving in to the desires and letting them surge through her hotter. Messier. She wouldn't be stopped. Everything that Dorothea did was a chance to keep indulging, and she found herself unable to control her desires as she let this all take her. This was bliss. Pure, searing ecstasy, and as she took another shot of cum onto her face and her tits, Dorothea didn't care what she was called.

She liked the idea of being 'waited for'.

The girls found their way to the beach, and to the real spectacle, as they flaunted their bodies in a place far more receptive to the sight of half-dressed women walking around, simply existing while being beautiful. But they weren't half-dressed, and the ample chests, hot asses, and flirty smiles drew a million gazes toward them, stealing attention and suddenly leaving everybody on the beach aware of their presence, of their glory. The beach was where they would thrive. Where they would indulge.

Byleth slumped back against Rhea as the cock thrust into her pussy, the archbishop's hands all over her breasts and her lisp firm against hers. "I've waited to share this with you," Rhea purred, adoring her body and toying with her sensitive nipples, which proved a location that Byleth would lose herself to a fit of noise over when touched at. It was a weapon that Rhea was ready to use much more firmly, keeping Byleth needy and hot, wriggling about under so much more pleasure than she could help, an exhausting rush of lust and want that continued to pull her down. "And I'm so happy to find you enjoying it."

"It feels so good," Byleth whined, clumsily meeting the kisses, lost to the pleasure and guidance of having Rhea indulge in her body. She was helpless, thankful, so full of confused emotions and foggy rushes of pleasure that needed to be le out, and the only way she knew how to deal with all of that was to give in to it, to let herself continued to fall deeper, clumsy spirals of need getting the better of her, and she was unable to control her wild crash downward. She knew she needed more, knew she was well on the path to absolute ecstasy, and all she had to do was let herself keep sinking. It felt so simple, so perfect. As the cum filled her up, it felt even more like all of that, and Byleth was utterly unashamed of giving in.

But more followed for them, as the men kept coming, as Rhea and Byleth both ended up bent forward, asses high in the air for cocks to slide into. "What a perfect pair of asses," one of the men groaned. "These deserve to be fucked all day. I haven't seen two more amazing backsides on this beach all summer." His hips slammed forward, and he stuffed Rhea’s plump ass full of cum, while beside him, his friend claimed Byleth, and the utterly reckless joys of giving in became utter bliss, a feverish rush of pleasures hitting hard and sudden. He saw a chance and he took it, seizing hold of an opportunity and a chance to give in.

Byleth seized Rhea's hand, holding onto it firmly as the pleasure hit and the spikes of want hitting across her built. Every new experience brought into sharper focus a guiltless new frontier of joy. A pleasure she could keep savouring and delving deeper into as her body accepted these feelings and she threw herself headlong into them. There didn’t feel like a lot of restraint or sense to be found here. Just pleasure. Just the hastening crash of inevitable lusts as side by side with the woman who had taken her under her wing, Byleth was fucked by a total stranger to the second anal-only orgasm of the day, dizzily adrift with wild pleasures and a foggy sense that what she needed was more.

Ingrid and Dorothea also lay side by side, but in much more vicious overtures of utter greed. The girls had men tugging their legs up over their shoulders and recklessly plundering their twats. That was enough for Ingrid, but Dorothea screamed, "We need two more studs to choke us out with their huge cocks!" and now they had men thrusting into their mouths and down their throats as they lay out on someone else's beach towel. Dorothea was used to getting facefucked, but Ingrid found herself much less able to hold on through each savage slam down her throat, choking harder and harder on the cocks ravaging her gullet, challenging her to confrontational rushes of sensation she was completely incapable of facing. Each dizzy throb of heat kept hitting a mark within her that further positioned her for a crash, and she didn't know how anyone could want this, but at the same time, she couldn't fight the idea that this felt amazing.

Even as she struggled and fumbled through the feeling that she was going to black out if this kept going. Dorothea squeezed her hand to try and get her to relax, as both girls struggled and wriggled through the spit bubbling up around their mouths, a mess of panic that continued to wear them down and leave them aimless. Confused. So senseless and panicked that she didn't even realize until it was too late that she was cumming. Not until the cum flooded into her pussy, not until her whole body thrashed and shivered, and the painting of her throat's lining white become a secondary thought to the whole mess upon her.

And to the realization that she lay side by side with Dorothea, getting creampied. As the cocks pulled back, Dorothea let out a hungry rumble. "You've never done anal right?" she teased, licking her lips as she looked at her.

"N-never," Ingrid confessed.

"But you never thought you'd actually be where I said you'd end, either, so..." She leaned forward and kissed Ingrid, making the girl burn up in flush, bright panic. "I really like you. You should date me. If you agree, then climb up on my face and make my dream become a reality."

Drunk on the bliss and feeling herself unable to say no, Ingrid groaned and shifted, pulling herself up and guiding her body to settle into place over Dorothea, not sure how to properly distribute her weight to actually sit on someone's face, but she found herself unable to resist. She had to try. She climbed on up and sank her way down, pressing her creampied snatch up against the hungry lips while a man came up from behind with firm, ready intent. There was no time to contain the wild lusts and needs that hit so strongly.

Having her virgin ass taken with a rough shove forward right on the beach was a whole lot more than Ingrid expected as her day began, and even with Dorothea's tongue pushing into her pussy to soothe her, she found herself a shrieking, gasping mess trying to make sense of this all. She was hopeless and baffled, full of confused pulses of worry and heat that had her giving up to the desires that hit her with such force and clarity, body rocking about in a drunken stupor between the thrusts from behind and the greedy licks from ahead, treated to so much pleasure and want that she couldn't keep her head on straight. She knew she wanted more, and the rest of the matter simply had to come into view and settle down in some sensible way.

"I'm in love with this," Ingrid moaned, fumbling at fistfuls of sand. "And I-I'm in love with you, Dorothea!" Shrieking as her confession came on with sudden panic and a weird rush of pleasure and heat, Ingrid didn't try to shy away from the truth now, didn't pull back from the honest need burning through her, a flare of lust and of wicked need that hit her harder, kept her giving in, aimless. Wanton. She was stuck in a position of absolute surrender, and nothing about this made a lot of sense to her, but she had never been happier to let go. Her orgasm came strong, driven by the tongue and the cock alike, having her creampie eaten out of her pussy while her ass got filled up with its first, and Ingrid knew there was simply no coming back.

All four ended up in a loose ring on the beach to get fucked around each other, a grand spectacle added to by a myriad of men standing around them and jerking off, getting between them or waiting on the sidelines, ready to add to the mess of cum all over their bodies as the girls received the truly reckless slams into them that had them losing control. All four moaned and howled in delight as their pussies received this treatment, as they gave up to what was now simply too good to believe.

Byleth's arms were both tugged downward, wrists held onto as they pushed her breasts in and restricted their heave to a steady up and down motion. The stoic firmness in her expression took another big hit, expressing even more greed and desire as she let herself fall deeper, giving in without sense to the pleasures raging across her body and leaving her unable to think clearly. "I've never felt this good in my life," she whined, giving up to the pleasure and allowing herself to keep falling, to sink deeper into confusing pulses of want and wickedness too powerful to make sense of.

Lying on her back, Ingrid was a bit nervous about the idea of three bust women all heaving and bouncing everywhere while she didn't, but a reckless prone boning solved that problem for her, tight ass bouncing and trembling as she dug her hands into the sand and did everything she could to control herself. "I've spent so long trying to be proper and walk the straight and narrow, but I... I'm done with that!" She leaned over to seize kisses from Dorothea, refusing to hold back her affection once the ball got rolling; she was ready now to se all this madness through.

Dorothea was eager to tug Ingrid in tighter, to lose any sense of needing to speak as she found something much better to put her mouth to work on than any of that. She remained firm and ready, giving in to these pleasures and the cloying, dizzy lusts that came with them, unable to hold herself to any shred of sense or respectability now. There was no point. Dorothea found everything she wanted and an excuse from the spiritual leader of all of Fodlan to be as big a slut as she wanted to, and got a girlfriend on top of that. Dorothea was living her absolute best life.

"Thank you all so much for helping me show these three how amazing it feels to let go of all inhibitions!" Rhea praised the men as they fucked them, as they stood over them masturbating, as the pleasures rose and ached with such fever and conviction. There was no sense to this mess, no restraint. Just raw, unending desire and a need to give up completely. Every rush of hunger and need that surged through her was one she wanted to share, one she was grateful for, one that she needed more of.

Together, all four girls lost themselves to screaming, creampied bliss once more, but as they also received the rain of punk from every which way, a mess of gooey delight splattering down across their bodies, demanding so much from them all and leaving them frayed, dizzy, giving up with reckless joy to pleasures that spun out of control and removed themselves from any semblance of sense, giving up to the most base and most frantic of all desires. They couldn't help themselves now, sinking into a desperation and a fire like nothing else. The cum raining down across their bodies left them needy, left them completely unable to think clearly as they shivered and ached on the beach, not even having a moment to relax before more men were upon them.

The day was still so young, and Rhea wanted to make sure that the girls learned every last pleasure she could teach them.  
******************************  
Drenched in cum and completely ruined by the cocks that ravaged them and left them all dizzy, fuck-addled. They hadn't left the beach, just getting fucked up and down the shore, in the water, on the sand, against rocks, on towels, whatever came. They had all been thoroughly used and indulged in, ravaged by so many cocks that they couldn't keep track of them all, but they were all happy, all smiling and leaning against one another for balance as they made their way along the coast together. Along the way, Dorothea's hat went missing, and Byleth lost the belt holding her dagger, having to hook it onto a strap in her heel to keep her hands free.

"I am so proud of you girls," Rhea said, guiding them along the shore, knowing that no matter how dizzy any of them felt, how much they were loopy and baffled, Rhea had done this walk many, many times up to her beachside vacation home. She was able to get them back. She they needed it, but she was right three to help them along. To guide them on toward the house where they were staying. "You've all opened up to a brand new world today, and I promise, next summer I'll be bringing you back here to join me again. I haven't seen three women so earnest and so happy to do this in a long time."

Swimming around in their minds already, the three girls thought about where they could be able to get their fix nearer to the monastery, though they didn't say anything.

"And of course, our trip has many days left. We're only just beginning, my dears. I know you'll likely very horny and have a lot of energy left to shake off. I do too, and tonight, you are all welcome into my bed if you wish. But we should not stay up too late; the sooner we rise, the sooner we can deal with our breakfast. We can find some somewhere to have food afterwards."

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
